Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki:Quest Policy
Quest Policy ---- Quests are a key part of the books, and therefore, they will be roleplayed throughout your time here. You are able to start questing once your character does not attain the Probatio status anymore. Unlike in the books, any Legionnaire may lead a quest. Quests start when you are given an objective, or a few objectives, often by a god, or someone of authority. They may come in many forms, such as a dream, a note left behind, or any other creative form you can think up. Every quest must be passed through the Quests Forum, and then in roleplay, through the Senate. The Administration Team member who processed your Quest application will also create your Quest page, fully formatted. The team member will also assign a moderator to your quest, which is an Administration Team member who presides over the quest, its progress and activity, who can also be used to roleplay those who the questors encounter. The moderator before the quest begins will speak with each questor privately and give each questor a special ambition that they will try and follow through with while on the quest. This gives the quest a sense of the "unexpected". After the quest has been passed through the Senate, you can rely on your objectives and ambitions, or get an Augury or a prophecy from the Augur, or from anyone who is able to grant one. Guidelines for Questors *The amount of Questors you are allowed to recruit ranges from two to four. *At the beginning of the quest, you will have to choose a time frame for your quest. This time frame can range from two to four weeks. If a quest goes inactive prior to the date the quest is meant to end, and no one constructively contributes to the quest for more then 7 days, the moderator then can make the decision to pull the quest. If another Administration Team member notices a quest severely inactive and the moderator not taking any action they can step in and take action. If the end date has been reached, and you haven't yet finished the quest, the moderator can also choose to grant a time extension. Putting quests on hold will only be allowed when you contact an Administration Team member, or the moderator. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the quest, not have access to outside information concerning the quest, and remain within feasible limits. *Users can only partake in three quests at a time. *Each character may only speak or take action during their assigned turn unless prompted by another character. *Questors must stick to their ambitions during the course of the quest. Guidelines for Moderators *The moderator ensures that the quest remains active, that all users stay on topic, that no one in the quest is treated unfairly or that any other policy rules are broken while on the quest. *Moderators must give ambitions to every one of the questors privately, and ensure they are kept secret. *The moderator may not play "monarch" over the quest, the majority of what happens on the quest is to remain a collaborative effort between the questors. The moderator is only there to guide and help.